The present invention relates to a holding mechanism for a display device configured in such a manner that inputting operations can be made with information that is displayed.
Among the information processing units such as tablet type PC (personal computer), desktop PC of recent years and the like are ones allowing a user to perform inputting operations such as cursor moving, file manipulating, page flipping and so forth through a touching operation and/or a motioning operation with a user's finger on an input section such as touch panel or the like that is provided on a display device, as well as allowing the user to perform inputting operations with a key-board and/or a mouse.
With an information processing unit provided with such a display device that is configured in such a manner as to allow the inputting operations as above-mentioned, space-saving can be achieved by disposing the display device upright in generally vertical direction when the display device is not in use, or when a display screen is just viewed without the inputting operations such as touching operation and/or the like being carried out on the display device. On the other hand, operability is improved by disposing the display device in an upward leaning direction or in generally horizontal direction when the inputting operation such as touching operation or the like is carried out on the display device.
Also, display devices have upsized with price reduction, and have thereby increased their weight.
Then, an information processing unit has became known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-203473 bulletin) that includes a display device having an input section, a housing section and a holding mechanism, in which the holding mechanism is configured using a stay, an air damper and a plurality of free stop hinges each having a hinging assembly, and in which the display device is configured in such a manner as to be capable of being swung between a position above the housing and a position that is in front of the housing and lower than a user's sight line.
However, in the information processing unit having the conventional holding mechanism for the display device, because a lower edge portion of the display device is away from a placing face on which the information processing unit is placed in a disposition in which the display device is disposed in front of the housing, the display device wobbles when an inputting operation such as touching operation or the like is carried out on the display device; so that there is a risk that operability of the display device reduces.
The present invention is directed to providing a holding mechanism for a display device that is capable of improving operability of the display device configured in such a manner as to allow inputting operations.